Regrets
by x.Dragon.x.Tears.x
Summary: Cho Ai is a cold, emotionless girl. She used to be on Team 7. But because of her destruction strikes. Now she sits and ponders about her hateful pasts and thinks of her many regrets. How can she make her wrongs rights? Oneshot.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Ai ,however.

* * *

Name- Cho Ai  
Age- 17  
Personality- She is very cold and emotionless.  
Past- She used to be on Team 7

* * *

Ai sat on a tree pondering what Iruka-sensei just said before she stabbed him in the gut.

_Iruka-sensei was backed into a corner. He clutched the kunai in his stomach and coughed up blood. He slowly held his head up and looked at Ai with sorrowful eyes. _

"Are-Aren't you sorry for anything? D-Do you regret nothing? You were the fall of Kohona's best ninja!"

Ai raced off after hearing this.

'Regret? Sorry?' she thought to herself. She looked into the moonless sky.

"I do regret loosing my smile," Ai started. She saw a littler version of herself with a smile that went cheek to cheek. Then an image of her current, emotionless self flashed in her head.

"I regret throwing away my laugh," Ai went on. She thought of the events where she should have laughed.

_Sasuke and Naruto were lip to lip. _

Naruto was hanging upside down. He was held up by a rope on his one leg. His arms were flailing about as he complained about his postion.

Sasuke was stuck underground after one of Kakashi's jitsus.

Sakura was denied once again by Sasuke.

Kakashi was scolded once again for being late.

"I am sorry for forgetting to cry," Ai added on.

_She stood at the funeral of her mother and twin brother. _

Her father was sentenced to death for being a traitor.

Haku was killed by Kakashi's Chidori.

Rock Lee was almost killed by Gaara of the Sand.

It was the Hokage's funeral.

Sasuke was leaving Kohona.

"I am sorry I never loved others," Ai went on. Images of Naruto and Sasuke filled her mind.

"And I regret that I never WILL be able to return those feelings," Ai finished.

_Kakashi stood in front of his team. Though it had been long and his students were 17-18, he still wanted to protect them. _

"Itachi, I won't allow you to kill my comrades," Kakashi growled.

"Your funeral," Itachi shrugged.

In a swift second, Kakashi was on the ground bleeding.

Itachi turned to Sasuke and went towards him.

"No!" Sakura cried jumping in front of him.

Itachi hit her and sent her flying 10 feet back.

Itachi went towards Sasuke again and was bringing his hand back to strike him. He brought it forth only to hit something other than Sasuke. It was Naruto. Blood dripped from his mouth as he said, "This is payback from our first REAL mission." Then he collapsed.

Itachi went to attack Sasuke once more. I could have stopped him but I didn't. I watched as Sasuke fell to the ground. I watched Itachi continue into Kohona. He stopped and sent me a single smirk before going on.

"But what I am sorry for and regret the most," Ai said, "is dying without doing any good."

_She was in her fight with Iruka and he stabbed her in the heart. She gasped and fell to the ground. But Iruka gasped as Ai stood back up and stabbed in the gut._

Ai stood up and let her crimson wings unfold. She looked at the broken down Kohona and sighed sadly.

"But with the last of my spirit, I shall undo the wrongs and make them right."

She flapped her bloody-colored wings and a glittering dust came from her wings. The dust fluttered over Kohona and there was a bright flash. When it died down, instead of a dark dreary town, it was a bright energetic happy village.

As Ai was starting to fade she flew over the city.

She spotted Kakashi babysitting some little kids. There all had his silvery hair but their eyes were either gold or a dark grey.

Sakura and Sasuke sat by the lake. They held hands. A little toddler came up to them. He had the same bluish cockatoo hair with forest green eyes. Sasuke and Sakura took turns carrying him.

At the Ramen Stand a bolder looking Hinata sat next to a more mature Naruto. The two laughed together as they ate their ramen, stopping in between to feed the blonde-haired, white-eyed girl sitting on the counter top.

Iruka sat happily watching the children practicing their jitsus and laughed a bit as he saw one in particular that reminded him of a certain troublemaker.

Ai was practically not even their. She smiled at a job well done.

"I have no more regrets.  
I am sorry no more.  
And now to heaven  
I will forever soar."

She sang as she flew to the clouds.

Team 7 looked up at the familiar voice. But they just didnt know who it was.

_No more regrets. No more regrets._


End file.
